This Is What I Get For Falling For My Best Friend
by SaMiLuCaS1954
Summary: They've been best friends since first year. What happens when his best friend finds him sitting on a step after the big battle? (Just a simple one-shot.)


It was finally over. All the fighting has cease. The death-eaters were all gone. Voldemort was dead. Some people are in tears having lost their loved ones. Others are tending to the wounded. Then there was Neville Longbottom. He sat upon the steps of the demolished entrance into Hogwarts with the sword of Gryffindor lying next to him. He to was sad over seeing people he has known for so long either hurt or dead. Even if he didn't really know them al that well he still thought he could have done something to save them.

Someone crashed into him wrapping his or her arms around him "There you are! Thank goodness you're alright!"

Neville jumped in surprise, and turned to see the owner of the voice. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her small frame, "It's good to see you're alive still, Emily."

Emily Northfield has been Neville's best friend since their first year at Hogwarts when she helped him find Trevor. She too was placed in Gryffindor, which made it a little easier for their friendship to grow. Over the years to two had grown very close to each other. If you were to just glance at the two, you'd have never thought in a million years they'd be friends. They were exact opposites. Emily was quite loud and obnoxious, loved helping the Weasley twins with their pranks, they were like brother's to her, and her look was just as outgoing as her personality. Emily's bright purple hair and electric blue eyes stood out against her pale skin, and she was very short for her age only standing at a good 5 feet 2 inches. While Neville was quite reserved and shy, and actually look like a normal person with his brown hair and green eyes and is a good 10 inches taller than Emily. Yet if you got looked a little longer you'd see that they act as though they've know each other for a million years. They did everything together. Neville would help Emily with her herboloy work, and in return she helped him in potions. She even helped him learn how to dance for the Yule Ball. Over the summer they would constantly write to each other about anything and everything. He'd stay up late in the Gryffindor common room with her, knowing he had a bunch of exams to take the next day, and just talk to her, and she would talk to him. He had been there for her through everything, when Draco Malfoy had stolen her first kiss to having her heart broken because of Draco breaking up with her. He was always there for her.

They pulled away from each other, and Emily punched him hard on the arm, "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"That was for almost getting yourself killed," she hugged him again and kissed his cheek, "and that was for being brave and a hero as well."

"I wasn't—"

She put a hand over his mouth, "No don't say you weren't, 'cause you were. You were so stupidly brave for standing up to Voldemort the way that you did. When everybody else thought all hope was lost you ignited a new one when you spoke up. You were brave. Then you were a hero by killing the snake. I think if you didn't do that, then we'd all be dead. Now nod your head if you understand," he nodded his head, "Good."

She removed her hand from his mouth, and look down at her hands that were now in her lap. Neville watched her do this and couldn't help but notice that even with dirt and soot smeared all over her and her purple hair a disheveled mess upon her head, yet to him she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Emily noticed Neville still looking at her, and she suddenly became conscious of how she looked. She knew she looked like a mess. She herself had gotten a few scrapes and bruises during the fight. She looked up at Neville and her eyes widened when she noticed the giant gash on his head. "What's wrong Emily," Neville asked worriedly.

Emily shook her head and laughed, "You're the one that's hurt, and you're asking me what's wrong? I guess this is what I get for falling for my best friend. I better go get bandages so I can fix you up. I'll be right back." Emily then got up and ran back inside leaving Neville in a daze on the step.

What did she mean falling for her best friend? Did she mean him? Did she mean someone else? All these questions were zooming threw his head. They were so distracting he didn't even notice Emily come back until she took a wet cloth and started wiping away the blood.

Neville winced at the new pressure on his cut. "Sorry," Emily quickly said putting the cloth down and grabbing the bandages. She started concentrating putting the bandaged around his, and he noticed how when she concentrates she sticks her tongue out to the side. He smiled at this. "What's got you all smiley," Emily said putting the last of the bandages on.

"You," was simple answer.

Emily could feel her face heat up, and now she was thanking God that her face was covered in dirt and soot to hide her flushed face. "Oh really, and why's that?"

He said nothing. She went to turn away when Neville's hands found their way to cup her face. "Neville what are you—"

Emily didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when Neville crashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes were wide at first not knowing what was going on, but the realization came to her and she closed her eyes and kissed back. Sparks were nothing compared to the fireworks she felt. A warm sensation surging throughout her body. He pulled away all to quickly. Emily's eyes fluttered open as her mouth failed to speak properly, "W-why… did you…d-did you…umm."

Neville laughed hoping it was him that she meant, "I'm the one that's suppose to be a stuttering mess, and yet you're the one who can't seem to form a proper sentence right now. I guess this is what I get for falling for my best friend."

Emily came out of her daze smiling, "Wait did you just use my line?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Neville said taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

Emily kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. They were quite for a few moments before Emily spoke up, "It's finally over isn't it?"

Neville looked over at Emily as she lifted her head up and met his gaze, "The war? Yeah, I guess it really is, but it's also the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the beginning of everything. A new life for us to live without the fear of Voldemort, and so much more. Maybe even for us a new relationship…"

Emily smiled, "A new relationship?"

"I mean if you want to, it's up to you real—"

"Neville just shut up and listen. I love you, and would love to be in a relationship with you."

Neville smiled widely and kissed Emily again. It was just as amazing as the first, maybe even more so. When they pulled away, Neville rested his head against Emily's, kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear, "I love you too."


End file.
